Cartoon Network Block Party
For the comics, see Cartoon Network Block Party (Comic). Cartoon Network Block Party is a 2004 video game made for the Game Boy Advance. It is a Cartoon Network crossover game which features six Cartoon Network characters from four different series. The game is an arcade-style game similar to Mario Party where the player rolls to move on a playing board and depending on where the player lands performs certain actions, such as staying on that spot, moving a certain number of spaces, or playing a randomly-selected minigame. The main draw is the minigames; winning these is the key to winning the game. The game features four different playing boards (one from each series) and fourteen minigames. The main game mode is for up to four players, although it can be played against a single computer opponent. The minigame mode is single-player only. Characters Game Boards On each board, there are a number of spaces that can be landed on. Each of these spaces has a specific purpose: *'Normal:' No effect. *'Movement:' Player moves a certain number of spaces. *'Purchase:' Player has the opportunity to purchase something. *'Minigame:' All players are sent to play a minigame. The winner gets a reward that helps them towards winning the game. *'Choice:' Player gets to choose to take a different track on the board. *'Roll:' Roll again. *'Reward:' Receive a reward. *'Effect:' Something changes in the game. *'Start:' Starting square. The Tater Farm *'Show:' Cow and Chicken *'Purpose:' "In order to win the Tater Farm board, you must be the first player to collect four porkbutts, then reach the start space! Good luck! *'Spaces on Board:' 33 (main track), 29 (shortest route), 48 (all tracks). *'Minigame Rewards:' 1 porkbutt or 15 taters, depending on minigame. Track A Track B Track C Track D Extreme Cul-de-Sac *'Show:' Ed, Edd n Eddy *'Purpose:' "In order to win the Extreme Cul-de-Sac, you must be the first player to collect three trophies and fifty dollars, then reach the start space! Good luck!" *'Spaces on Board:' 40 (main track), 27 (shortest route), 53 (all tracks). *'Minigame Rewards:' 1 trophy or $15, depending on minigame. Track A Track B Track C Planet Johnnywood *'Show:' Johnny Bravo *'Purpose:' "In order to win the Planet Johnnywood board you must be the first player to collect a pie, hair goo, corn dog, and a black t-shirt, then reach the start space with at least $50! Good luck!" *'Spaces on Board:' 24 (with shortcut), 45 (full board). *'Minigame Rewards:' $15. Katz's Creepy Castle *'Show:' Courage the Cowardly Dog *'Purpose:' "In order to defeat Katz's Creepy Castle board you must be the first player to collect three spiders and 75 cobwebs, then reach the start space! Good luck!" *'Spaces on Board:' 24 (main track), 23 (shortest route), 50 (all tracks). *'Minigame Rewards:' 1 spider or 15 cobwebs, depending on mini-game. Track A Track B Track C Track D Minigames Greased Porkbutts *Probable Basis: Cow and Chicken (porkbutts are a favorite food of both Cow and Chicken, similar background, can be seen on the Tater Farm board) *Instructions: "Collect as many porkbutts as possible and return them to the pen! Press the A button to pick up a pig. Press the A button to make your opponent drop their pig! Holding the A button gives you a turbo boost." *Notes: **The player is given 30 seconds to complete the process of picking up a pig and taking it to the finish line as many times as possible. There is a three-second timer after a pig is picked up to return it to the finish line; if the pig is not there before the timer runs out, the player will drop the pig. **Because the player does not directly compete against other players in the minigames, but rather against the AI, if the minigame is being played as part of the actual game, the characters that the player competes against in this game are all characters that weren't selected by players. As a result, if there are four players selected, the player will only play against two AI competitors in this game, but if there are three or less selected (or if the game is played as a stand-alone minigame) the player will face three AI competitors. Aim For The Fences *Probable Basis: Ed, Edd n Eddy (similar background) *Instructions: "Use the control pad to aim your slingshot, and press the A button to fire a water balloon. If you hit all three players in the quickest amount of time, you win!" *Notes: **The player has thirty seconds to hit all of the three characters on the fence with a water balloon. **When played during a game, this minigame will have a character representing the player, and this character will not appear on the fence. However, because the game is from the player's viewpoint, the player does not select a character when playing it as a selected minigame, and as a result any three characters can appear on the fence as targets in stand-alone mode (but not in regular gameplay mode). H2 Uh Oh *Probable Basis: Ed, Edd n Eddy (similar background) *Instructions: "Move left and right to avoid the falling water balloons. Hold the A button to move faster!" Strike A Pose *Probable Basis: Johnny Bravo (Carl as player character, similar background) *Instructions: "Follow the button combinations to strike a pose! If you're hit with a pie, you lose!" *Notes: **The player has to complete five poses with Carl. There is a ten-second timer for completing each pose. If time runs out or an incorrect button is pressed, a pie will be thrown into Carl's face. **There are three possible levels of difficulty; the first requires a four-button sequence for each pose, the second requires an eight-button sequence for each pose, and the hardest level requires a twelve-button sequence for each pose. Zombeat The Clock *Probable Basis: Courage the Cowardly Dog (similar background) *Instructions: "Tag all the zombies with garlic to change them back to normal! If you change all three zombies back to normal in the quickest amount of time, you win! Hint: hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **There is a thirty second timer on this game. **Twelve seconds after being tagged, a freed character will go back to being a zombie if the game hasn't been won by then. Backyard Boogie *Probable Basis: Ed, Edd n Eddy (similar background) *Instructions: "Run across the backyard without getting hit by the lawn tractors. If you run across the yard in the quickest amount of time without getting hit, you win! Hint: hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **There is a thirty-second clock, by which time the course must be finished. **Every character except for the player's character is on a riding mower. **The tractors go faster as the player advances through the course. **The fastest possible time is 4 seconds. Fish Frenzy *Probable Basis: Johnny Bravo (similar background) *Instructions: "Catch as many fish as you can before time runs out! Press left and right to move your boat, and up and down to reel your line. Beware of the piranha! Press the A button repeatedly to get it off your hook in time!" *Notes: **There is a thirty-second time limit for this game. **The piranha move faster than the regular fish, and if one is hooked and not removed in time, the boat will be dragged to the bottom of the lake. Grand Prix *Probable Basis: Cow and Chicken (similar background, can be seen on the Tater Farm board) *Instructions: "Use the control pad to steer your mower around the course. Use the A button to accelerate, and the B button to reverse." *Notes: **There are three laps to race through. **Because of the aforementioned AI opponents, when this game is played with fewer than four players equipped (or as a stand-alone game) there are three opponents, but when four players are equipped, there are only two opponents. Skatin' the U *Probable basis: Ed, Edd n Eddy (similar background, can be seen on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board) *Instructions: "Follow the button combinations to do tricks while in the air! Press left and right while in the U to skate faster." *Notes: **The player has thirty seconds to complete as many tricks as possible. **There are three levels of difficulty. On the easiest level, the tricks are done with one button; on the medium level, the tricks are done with two-button combos; and on the hardest level, the tricks are done with three-button combos. **There are three tricks that can be performed: the McTwist, the 50-50, and the 180 Air. Hide N' Seek *Probable Basis: Courage the Cowardly Dog (the game takes place in the Bagges' living room) *Instructions: "Find all your friends before time runs out! Press the A button to check out every hiding place! If you find all three players in the quickest amount of time, you win! Hint: hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **There is a thirty-second time limit to find all players. **There are ten hiding places in total. Starting from the left side of the room, and going from top to bottom, these places are: the red chair, the treasure chest, the left-side curtains, the left-side couch, the television, the right-side couch, the right-side curtains, the dining table, the grandfather clock, and the cabinet. Weremole Waltz *Probable Basis: Courage the Cowardly Dog (the game uses the weremole from "Night of the Weremole") *Instructions: "Move around the dance floor and collect cash without colliding with the waltzing moles! Hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **The player must survive for thirty seconds. **There are three difficulty settings in this game. The easiest involves two pairs of waltzing weremoles, the second involves three pairs of waltzing weremoles, and the hardest involves four pairs of waltzing weremoles. Freaky Fireplace *Probable Basis: Courage the Cowardly Dog (similar background) *Instructions: "Put out all the fire before time runs out! Use the control pad to aim your slingshot, and press the A button to fire a water balloon!" *Note: **The player has thirty seconds to put out all the fires that spring up around and on the fireplace. Snatch-a-Bat *Probable Basis: Courage the Cowardly Dog (similar background, can be seen on the Katz's Creepy Castle board) *Instructions: "Move around the attic and collect as many bats as possible before time runs out. Press the A button to use your net. Hold the A button to move faster!" *Note: **There is a thirty-second time limit on this game. Cold Cash Workout *Probable Basis: Johnny Bravo (similar background) *Instructions: "Move around the gym and collect cash without colliding with any flying objects! Hold the A button to move faster!" *Notes: **The player must survive for thirty seconds. **There are three difficulty settings in this game; with an increase in difficulty, the number of items flying around the room (and the speed of these items) increases. Tournament Tournament Mode leads the player through all four boards in competition with up to three other players (or, if chosen, a computer opponent). Each board has the same goals, but a storyline is now attached to each mode of the game, better explaining why these goals have been selected. At the Tater Farm, Mom and Dad have apparently purchased a potato farm as a profit-making venture. However, they believe that their children need more protein in their diet. When Cow and Chicken suggest that porkbutts contain protein, Mom and Dad both agree to this suggestion, and the players are sent to collect porkbutts. After this happens, the parents congratulate the winne and reward the winner with some of the money they made. The loser is rewarded with pork gristle. In the Extreme Cul-de-Sac, the Eds are preparing for the big "King of the Cul-de-Sac" competition. Eddy is certain that he'll win, but Edd is not so sure; while he can help the Eds aerodynamics, the other competitors have raw talent. This leads into the game, where the players compete to win trophies and money. When the game concludes, Nazz gives out the awards, and reveals that Eddy would have won were there not a rule against the winner being a "snarky jerk head." As a result, the prize will instead go to the second-place finisher: the winning player. As Eddy laments the unfairness of this, Nazz reveals that the reward is a cool trophy that has been filled to the brim with jawbreakers. Down on Planet Johnnywood, Carl has something special tonight: a date. Johnny Bravo, of course, is shocked by this but plans to help Carl out by making him everything the ladies love (because Johnny Bravo knows the ladies love Johnny Bravo). For this reason, he sends the players off to collect sweets (a pie), a black t-shirt, hair goo, fifty dollars, and a corn dog (because he's hungry). When the players return, Johnny dresses Carl up to look like him, but when his date arrives she is very unhappy with the results and refuses to go out with Carl. Instead, she takes the winning player out to dinner while Johnny consoles Carl, saying she wasn't Carl's type anyway. Over in Katz's Creepy Castle, Katz has captured Courage's owners and tied them up. Courage is attempting to find them, but Katz warns that the dog will make a good meal for his pets. As a result, the players are sent in to collect spiders and cobwebs, clearing the way for Courage. This allows Courage to rescue his owners and save the day. Cutscenes *''Dad, Cow, and Chicken are all standing outside their house, which has a for sale sign in front of it.'' Mom: "Do we have everything, honey?" Dad: "I think so. C'mon kids!" Chicken: "Sure, they read one book on farming, and they think they're experts." Cow: "What kind of farming, big brother?" Chicken: "Taters. Spuds. Tubers. Po-ta-toes." Cow: "I like taters." Chicken: "Good for you, Cow." Cow: "With butter and cheese." Chicken: "Whatever. As long as you don't say chicken." ---- *''family has arrived at the farm.'' Mom: "You know honey, the kids can't just eat taters all day." Dad: "Well, well, guess we'll have to get them some protein. What's got a lot of protein?" Mom: "Soy beans?" Dad: "Tofu?" Chicken: "Porkbutts!" and his sister dance excitedly. Dad: "Porkbutts it is!" ---- *''game is over. Four porkbutts have been collected.'' Mom: "Thank you all for collecting so many porkbutts! Let's eat!" the winner "And special thanks to you! We're going to share half the profits of Tater Farm with you!" winning character celebrates. Dad: "We've also got lots of tasty pork gristle. You want some?" losing character screams. ---- *''Eds are standing next to a half-pipe.'' Eddy: "How's the Board and Bike Shop going, guys?" Ed: "Okaaaaaay." Edd: "Yes, Eddy, we sold a spoke this morning." Eddy: "Great! The big King of the Cul-de-Sac competition is this Friday, and I'm gonna win it for us!" Edd: "I don't know about that, Eddy–there's a lot of competition. I've been working on our aerodynamics, but the other competitors seem to have raw talent, which will be difficult to overcome." Eddy: "Relax, Double D. Thanks to your ingenuity and my coolness, I'm ready to go for it!" Ed: "What about me, Eddy? I helped, right?" Edd: "Uh, of course, Ed. You were the inspiration. Isn't that right, Eddy?" Eddy: "Sure, whatever. There'll be jawbreakers for you when I win." Edd: "Don't you mean, if you win? Good luck, Eddy!" gulps. ---- *''the Eds, and the winning player have gathered at the half-pipe. Nazz is presenting the winner.'' Nazz: "And we have our winner! The King of the Cul-de-Sac is...Eddy?" a pause "Oops, wait a minute. It says in the rules that contestants can't be snarky jerk heads, so Eddy, you are dis-qualified!" Eddy: "What? You've got to be kidding me!" Nazz: "The second place finisher is now the winner!" winning player celebrates. Eddy: "Somebody smack me. I'm dreaming." Edd: "You're not sleeping, Eddy." Nazz: "And as a special treat, the winner's cup is...full of jawbreakers!" The Eds: "NOOOOOOOOOO!" ---- *''Bravo is hanging out downtown.'' Johnny Bravo: "Hey, baby. What's happenin'?" Carl: "Hey, Johnny." Johnny Bravo: "What's shaking, Carl?" Carl: "Got a date tonight." Johnny Bravo: "Hey, congrats, amigo. Gonna get dressed up soon?" Carl: "I am dressed." Johnny Bravo: "Listen, Carl. You need to get snazzy if you want to impress a lady. Lemme help ya." comes forward and looks Carl over. "Whoa. This isn't going to be easy. Buddy, you're gonna need a few things. First, a black t-shirt. Next, some fancy hair goo. Then, sweets for the sweet. And last, $50 of flash monayyyy. Chicks dig the dollars!" Carl: "I guess so." sighs. Johnny Bravo: "Don't worry, Carl. Ol' Johnny's gonna hook you up." ---- *''is now dressed like Johnny Bravo.'' Carl's date: "Eeeeew! Carl, what did you do?" Johnny Bravo: "S'matter, dollface–he's almost as studly as me, Johnny Bravo!" Carl's date: "Eeesh! Creeps everywhere!" the winning player "Wanna go to dinner?" date exits with the winning player. Johnny Bravo: "Ahhhh...she wasn't right for ya, anyway, Carly ol' boy." Bravo and Carl dance. ---- *''has captured and tied up Muriel and Eustace.'' Katz: "That foolish dog will never challenge me." Muriel: "Oh my. I don't like these ropes. And where's Courage?" Eustace: snoring "Zzzzzzz..." Muriel: "Wake up, Eustace!" ---- *''is searching Katz's castle.'' Courage: "K-k-k-kinda scary around here. But this is where Eustace and Muriel w-w-were t-t-t-taken t-t-to. I–" gulps "–g-g-gotta save 'em." Katz: offscreen "Enter...if you dare...you'll be fun for my petsssss..." ---- *''has found his owners.'' Muriel: "Good heavens, what a mess. Thank you so much." Eustace: "I can't seem to get out of this confounded webbing." manages to break out of his bonds. "Ah, that's more like it." Trivia *Despite being on the front cover, Ed does not appear in the game as a playable character. **He does appear (alongside Edd) in two cutscenes in tournament mode for the Extreme Cul-de-Sac level. *This game is advertised on the back of the instruction manual for Cartoon Network Speedway. *Lawn mowers appear in two different mini-games (Backyard Boogie and Grand Prix). Each character is given a different colored lawn mower: **Eddy: Green with a yellow mark on the front **Sarah: Blue **Courage: Pink **Johnny Bravo: Gold **Cow: Burnt Orange **Chicken: Silver/Gray *Club Ed is referenced in the game with the "Club Ed Zip Line" on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. *The Candy Store can be seen on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. *The maximum amount of dollars, cobwebs, or taters that any one player can possess is 150. *In both "Zombeat The Clock" and "Hide N' Seek," each character will face a specific trio of opponents every time: **Eddy: Sarah, Cow, and Chicken **Sarah: Johnny Bravo, Cow, and Chicken **Courage: Eddy, Sarah, and Cow **Johnny Bravo: Eddy, Sarah, and Courage **Cow: Courage, Johnny Bravo, and Chicken **Chicken: Eddy, Courage, and Johnny Bravo *In Tournament Mode, the story of the Extreme Cul-de-Sac ends with Eddy disqualified and the prize going to the second-place finisher–the player who won that board. If the game is played with Eddy as the player, this results in two Eddys onscreen, one annoyed and angry (in-game character) and the other celebrating (player character). Gallery EddyStandTater.png|Eddy standing on the Tater Farm board. EddyWalkTater.png|Eddy walking on the Tater Farm board. SarahStandTater.png|Sarah standing on the Tater Farm board. SarahWalkTater.png|Sarah walking on the Tater Farm board. PorkbuttsFlemEarl.png|The "Greased Porkbutts" game setting on the Tater Farm board with Flem and Earl on the sign. TaterFarmGrandPrix.png|The Tractor "Grand Prix" on the Tater Farm board. MrSlacksoff.png|"Have you ever considered show business? I could use a talent as hefty as yours." TaterEddyWin.png|Eddy winning on the Tater Farm board. TaterSarahWin.png|Sarah winning on the Tater Farm board. EddyStandExtreme.png|Eddy standing on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. EddyWalkExtreme.png|Eddy walking on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. SarahStandExtreme.png|Sarah standing on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. SarahWalkExtreme.png|Sarah walking on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. SkatinTheUKankers.png|"Skatin' the U" on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board, right next to the Kanker Sisters. EddyKankersExtreme.png|Watch out, Eddy! Kankers! SarahKankersExtreme.png|I hope they don't give her a wet willy. ExtremeEddyWin.png|Eddy winning on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. ExtremeSarahWin.png|Sarah winning on the Extreme Cul-de-Sac board. EddyStandPlanet.png|Eddy standing on the Planet Johnnywood board. EddyWalkPlanet.png|Eddy walking on the Planet Johnnywood board. SarahStandPlanet.png|Sarah standing on the Planet Johnnywood board. SarahWalkPlanet.png|Sarah walking on the Planet Johnnywood board. MasterHama.png|"You know I'm not responsible for your medical bills, right?" LittleSuzy.png|"I hope this doesn't go on my permanent record." PlanetEddyWin.png|Eddy winning on the Planet Johnnywood Board. PlanetSarahWin.png|Sarah winning on the Planet Johnnywood Board. EddyStandCastle.png|Eddy standing on the Katz's Creepy Castle board. EddyWalkCastle.png|Eddy walking on the Katz's Creepy Castle board. (Note that he's in the same room used for "Snatch-a-Bat.") SarahStandCastle.png|Sarah standing on the Katz's Creepy Castle board. SarahWalkCastle.png|Sarah walking on the Katz's Creepy Castle board. DrKatzenjammer.png|"A little sport before dying, dear boy?" CastleEddyWin.png|Eddy winning on the Katz's Creepy Castle board. CastleSarahWin.png|Sarah winning on the Katz's Creepy Castle board. GreasedPorkbuttsEddySarah.png|Eddy, Sarah, and Courage playing "Greased Porkbutts." FencesEddySarah.png|Eddy and Sarah on the fence in "Aim For The Fences." EddyH2UhOh.png|Eddy playing "H2 Uh Oh." EddyWinH2.png|Eddy winning at "H2 Uh Oh." EddyLoseH2.png|Eddy losing at "H2 Uh Oh." SarahH2UhOh.png|Sarah playing "H2 Uh Oh." SarahWinH2.png|Sarah winning at "H2 Uh Oh." SarahLoseH2.png|Sarah losing at "H2 Uh Oh." PoseCarlPlay.png|Playing "Strike A Pose." PoseCarlWin.png|Carl wins at "Strike A Pose." PoseCarlLose.png|Carl loses at "Strike A Pose" and gets a pie to the face. ZombeatTheClockEddy.png|Eddy playing "Zombeat The Clock." EddyWinZombeat.png|Eddy winning at "Zombeat The Clock." EddyLoseZombeat.png|Eddy losing at "Zombeat The Clock." ZombeatTheClockSarah.png|Sarah playing "Zombeat The Clock." SarahWinZombeat.png|Sarah winning at "Zombeat The Clock." SarahLoseZombeat.png|Sarah losing at "Zombeat The Clock." CourageAllZombies.png|Eddy, Sarah, and Cow as zombies chasing Courage. CourageFreeEddySarah.png|Courage has freed Eddy and Sarah, but Cow's still on a rampage. CourageFreeAll.png|Eddy, Sarah, and Cow freed in "Zombeat The Clock" by Courage. EddyBackyardSarah.png|Eddy playing "Backyard Boogie." (Notice Sarah on the lawn mower.) EddyWinBackyard.png|Eddy winning at "Backyard Boogie." EddyLoseBackyard.png|Eddy losing at "Backyard Boogie." It seems Sarah ran into him. SarahBackyardEddy.png|Sarah playing "Backyard Boogie." (Notice Eddy on the lawn mower.) SarahWinBackyard.png|Sarah winning at "Backyard Boogie." SarahLoseBackyard.png|Sarah losing at "Backyard Boogie." It seems Eddy ran into her. BackyardEddySarah.png|Eddy and Sarah on lawn mowers in "Backyard Boogie" (with Courage in the middle). EddyFishFrenzy.png|Eddy playing "Fish Frenzy." EddyFrenzyCatch.png|Eddy catching a fish in "Fish Frenzy." EddyFrenzyPiranha.png|Eddy being dragged underwater by a piranha in "Fish Frenzy." SarahFishFrenzy.png|Sarah playing "Fish Frenzy." SarahFrenzyCatch.png|Sarah catching a fish in "Fish Frenzy." SarahFrenzyPiranha.png|Sarah being dragged underwater by a piranha in "Fish Frenzy." EddyGrandPrix.png|Eddy playing "Grand Prix." EddyWinPrix.png|Eddy winning at "Grand Prix." EddyLosePrix.png|Eddy losing at "Grand Prix." SarahGrandPrix.png|Sarah playing "Grand Prix." SarahWinPrix.png|Sarah winning at "Grand Prix." SarahLosePrix.png|Sarah losing at "Grand Prix." EddyHalfPipe.png|Eddy playing "Skatin' the U." SarahHalfPipe.png|Sarah playing "Skatin' the U." BlockPartyEddyHideSeek.png|Eddy playing "Hide N' Seek." BlockPartyEddyFindsSarah.png|Eddy finding Sarah in "Hide N' Seek." BlockPartySarahHideSeek.png|Sarah playing "Hide N' Seek." EddyWeremoleWaltz.png|Eddy playing "Weremole Waltz." EddyWinWeremole.png|Eddy winning at "Weremole Waltz." EddyLoseWeremole.png|Eddy losing at "Weremole Waltz." SarahWeremoleWaltz.png|Sarah playing "Weremole Waltz." SarahWinWeremole.png|Sarah winning at "Weremole Waltz." SarahLoseWeremole.png|Sarah losing at "Weremole Waltz." FreakyFireplace.png|The "Freaky Fireplace" game. EddySnatchABat.png|Eddy playing "Snatch-a-Bat." SarahSnatchABat.png|Sarah playing "Snatch-a-Bat." EddyColdCashWorkout.png|Eddy playing "Cold Cash Workout." EddyWinCold.png|Eddy winning at "Cold Cash Workout." EddyLoseCold.png|Eddy losing at "Cold Cash Workout." SarahColdCashWorkout.png|Sarah playing "Cold Cash Workout." SarahWinCold.png|Sarah winning at "Cold Cash Workout." SarahLoseCold.png|Sarah losing at "Cold Cash Workout." Category:Games Category:The Real World Category:Cartoon Crossovers Category:Video Games